1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanner motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as electronic devices have developed, high-capacity data storage devices including a compact disk (CD), a digital versatile disk (DVD), a blu-ray disk (BD), and a high definition (HD) DVD have been used. Therefore, disk drives for driving the devices require high-speed rotation.
A polygon mirror scanning motor (hereinafter, referred to as a scanner motor) is mounted to a laser scanning unit of a laser beam printer to deflect a laser beam.
The motor is equipped with a polygon minor and is rotated at high speed to reflect a laser beam having printing information through a surface of the polygon minor and scan the laser beam across an OPC DRUM, thus performing printing.
In order to achieve high printing speed which is the most important advantage and one of the features of the laser beam printer, the rotating speed of the scanner motor must also be increased. The high-speed rotation inevitably leads to noise. In addition to noise generated by friction between the scanner motor and the air according to the rotating speed, an LSU or a printer set is resonated or excited because of the unbalanced mass of the scanner motor, thus causing noise. Thus, in the process of manufacturing the scanner motor, the unbalanced mass is controlled, thus achieving a noise level which is required by the LSU or printer set.
Therefore, there is an urgent need for research into a scanner motor which is manufactured at low cost, in addition to guaranteeing a long lifespan and stability even in super high-speed rotation.